


10:30 Sharp

by TheSeasonOfWinter



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeasonOfWinter/pseuds/TheSeasonOfWinter
Summary: “Heads down! Heads down! No talking! Against the wall!” The terrorist waved his gun around, a twisted smirk the only thing visible from under his mask, and in a cheery voice he told them: “Zero sends his regards to Ashford Academy.”'No the fuck I didn’t', Lelouch mentally screamed as he was herded with the rest of his classmates to the back of the classroom, arms raised and head down.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny I had about wonderfully complicated political moves along with a healthy dose of death and violence. Basically just regular Code Geass.

 

10:43 a.m.

 

“Heads down! Heads down! No talking! Against the wall!” The terrorist waved his gun around, a twisted smirk the only thing visible from under his mask, and in a cheery voice he told them: “Zero sends his regards to Ashford Academy.”

 

_ No the fuck I didn’t,  _ Lelouch mentally screamed as he was herded with the rest of his classmates to the back of the classroom, arms raised and head down. Lelouch vi Britannia is used to looking languidly down the barrel of a gun, but Lelouch Lamprouge was allowed to be terrified. Him and all his classmates, some openly sobbing while others tried to hide their sniffling. 

 

One of the terrorists jabbed a student in the back with their machine gun, sending her tripping and falling into the person in front of her. The gunmen released a chorus of laughter, and Lelouch secretly marveled at the cruelty of humanity, something not exclusive to Britannia. 

 

For these terrorists were Japanese.

 

And they were there to kill them all.

  
  


….

  
  


7:49 a.m.

 

“If you can’t come to school today, why did you show up for the before school meeting?” Shirely asked from where she was perched on the student council table. There was a budgeting mishap, so they all had to come in before school started to fix it, including their friendly neighborhood soldier, Kururugi Suzaku who was fiddling with his pen sheepishly instead of answering Shirley’ question.

 

“The princess has an important meeting today, and she really wants me to be there for some reason.” Suzaku said with a tiny smile.

 

“Woah, with royalty?” Rivalz had been leaning back in his chair, feet on the table and book over his face, but this was enough to grab his attention. Not Kallen’s though, her head was pillowed in her arms, fast asleep. “How’d you catch the eye of Princess Euphemia?”

 

Milly laughed heartily while Nina looked on attentively next to her. “Our boy is working his way up the social ladder but still has time to help his fellow students! Ah, we’re so blessed.”

 

“Hey!” Shirley explained, catching the president’s sarcasm, “It’s admirable that Suzaku works hard to keep up with all his obligations!”

 

That concluded Milly’s attention span, for then she let loose her teasing on Shirley, which fired the red head up which caused Rivalz to try and mediate. Suzaku was watching them, amused, when he heard Nunnally’s quiet voice reach him.

 

“How is Euphemia doing?” she asked, tucked into the table next to him, face, as always, open and kind, even though she didn’t have to be awake so early with them.

 

“Princess Euphemia.” Nina surprisingly corrected.

 

Nunnally tilted her head in mild confusion, but pushed on. “Princess Euphemia,” she amended.

 

Suzaku smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it. “She’s good. Happy as always.”

 

“What’s the meeting about?” 

 

Suzaku lifted his gaze above Nunnally’s head to look at her brother. Of course the political subject of the conversation would be the thing that cause Lelouch’s interest.

 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. She doesn’t exactly share with me her schedule.”

 

Lelouch’s purple eyes danced with a quiet amusement. “Not that you’d be permitted to tell us even if you did know, huh?”

 

“Naturally,” Suzaku smirked which caused his childhood friend to laugh.

 

“Worth a shot,” was the only response.

 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen!” Milly suddenly spoke up, standing and clapping her hands, starling Kallen out of her nap. “I believe we are done for today! Give me the papers.”

 

Relieved, everyone returned their budgeting spreadsheets, then slowly moved up and away from the table.

 

“It’s too late to even try and take a quick nap before school!” Rivalz complained. “I’m already tired of math, and I haven’t even gone to math class today!”

 

Lelouch got behind Nunnally’s wheelchair and pulled her away from the table. His tone heavily jocular as he responds. “That just means you're getting double the education today.”

 

Rivals just throws a glare at him, but then is visibly struck by an idea. “Hey, why don’t we skip today like Suzaku is doing and go gambling?”

 

Lelouch laughed and started saying, “I don’t think working for royalty is skipping -”

 

But gets interrupted but Shirley. “No! No way! You guys are a part of the student council, how can you just skip school all the time? These few years shape your whole future -”

 

Rivalz ran out the door to avoid the lecture, but Shirley chased after him, her voice carrying through the hallway.

 

Nunnally giggled. “They’re so lively.”

 

“How do they have that much energy so early in the morning?” Lelouch wondered, shaking his head as if mystified.

 

“I have no idea,” Kallen trudged by them grumbling, dark bags under her eyes. “I even slept through this meeting, and I’m still exhausted.”

 

“Will you be okay for the rest of the day?” Suzaku asked, worried about her health.

 

She shot back one of her usual, frail smiles. “Don’t worry about me. If I feel too bad I’ll just have to go home.”

 

They waved her off and left Nina and Milly doing a quick glance over their papers. Walking down the hallway, just the three of them, they were able to lapse into a comfortable silence (not to mention Lelouch was not a morning person, and his coffee hadn’t kicked in all the way).

 

“I think it’s funny that Euphie grew attached to you.” Nunnally mused. “It’s like the whole royal family can’t help but like Suzaku.”

 

Suzaku laughed. “Well she’s a lot easier to put up with than the first royal I ever met.”

 

This was said with a pointed look that Lelouch totally caught. Lelouch laughed and gave a mock glare back. “I pity any prince or princess that has to put up with you.”

 

The banter was lighthearted and yet so guarded. Suzaku couldn’t help but feel that the constant measuring of his words, lest he reveal something he shouldn't, made the normal conversation of asking about family tense. Looking at the siblings, Suzaku sometimes wondered if it was easier for them to be orphans instead of having family that they could never reach.

 

Without meaning to, Suzaku ended up asking his question out loud. “Do you miss them?”

 

The smiles fell from their faces, and Suzaku instantly wished he could take it back. Lelouch looked down at the crown of Nunnally’s head, and Nunnally’s small hands fisted into her dress. If the blind girl ever had the habit of facing whoever she was talking to, Suzaku didn’t doubt that the two siblings would have shared a look between them before answering. 

 

“Sorry,” Suzaku spoke, hand reaching up to brush through his hair in his chagrin. “I shouldn’t have -”

 

“Some of them.” Nunnally answered first, sitting as still as a statue. 

 

They walked on in silence again, this one more contemplative than anything else. Questions and memories better put to rest than to mull over and analyze. The brother and sister walked him to the front door, the lively mood of the morning seeming to wither and die with each step. They bid each other farewell, but Suzaku, never knowing how not to give into his gut instinct, asked them one more thing before he left.

 

“Would you go back if you could?”

 

This time Lelouch answered, and with a tone as final as a last nail in a coffin.

 

“No.”

  
  


……

  
  


8:30 a.m.

  
  


Working in the palace, one gets used to the jeers. 

 

Suzaku barely flinches at each glare, barely stiffens at each slide remark, turns deaf to each slur. He would end up walking around in a daze all day if he didn’t, which wasn’t good for piloting. 

 

He was walking down the hallway to the conference room where he’d been summoned. It was almost perfectly timed with his arrival, a messenger already waiting for Private Kururugi to follow him under the princess’ orders. Slowly growing used to Euphie’s energetic and impulsive personality, Suzaku was able to confidently open the door and walk inside.

 

He felt his heart lurch in his chest as he took in who was actually in the room. The instinctual response he had to the word ‘princess’ usually meant it was a certain princess particular.

 

Not her sister.

 

Princess Cornelia didn’t comment on his delayed bow or the look of surprise on his face. She just stared at him for a good long while, eyes seeming to search his face for something. How could the purple eyes of Britannia’s royal family mean so many different things?

 

Euphemia’s were playful and alight with life. 

 

Lelouch’s were contemplative and dagger-sharp.

 

(He had never seen Nunnally’s eyes.)

 

And Cornelia’s were as if fire was person and just so happened to be angry with you.

 

“At ease, Private Kururugi.” She ordered in a clipped tone. “I have questions for you.”

 

Suzaku straightened and fell into parade rest, clasping his sweaty hands tight behind his back. 

 

There were papers in front of the princess and a loyal knight behind her, and Suzaku felt a pit of unease open in his stomach.

 

Cornelia’s fingers danced over the top of the papers before her, the digital screen under them off. She lounged in her chair the same way a lioness would rest on a rock. With all the control a predator needs.

 

“You were, of course, here whenever Area 11 and Britannia were at war.” She stated, eyes trained on him. 

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

 

“How old were you?”

 

“I was ten years old when the invasion started, Your Highness.” Suzaku answered in confusion.

 

She hummed in response and return her gaze to the papers before her. “You lived with your father at your family’s  estate, I assume.”

 

“I did, Your Highness.”  _ Barely any of these are questions,  _ Suzaku thought.

 

Fiery purple eyes snapped up to meet his. “Which means you met my siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia.”

 

Suzaku’s mouth fell open and he would’ve been shaking if not for his military training. Of all the things he expected to be asked here, that wasn’t it. She wanted information, and Suzaku had never been good at lying. 

 

He could hear Lelouch’s voice from earlier that morning and heard that defininate “No.” in his head. 

 

He straightened. He would not betray them. He would come up with . . . something.  “Yes, Your majesty, they stayed with my family for a year.”

 

The conference room door suddenly swung open, and the cries of protest were fanfare for Princess Euphemia’s entrance. She looked as if she was coming with a divine purpose, and Suzaku heard Princess Cornelia rise from her seat.

 

“Euphie, what are you doing here? I told the guards -” Cornelia began, and Suzaku realized a fight was about to start between sisters, so he should just keep his head down. Literally. He just moved into a bow and stayed there.

 

“Yes, I know what you told the guards, trust me, they repeated it many times,” Euphemia put her hands on her hips. “But Suzaku is my responsibility, and if there is an interrogation going on with him involved, I will join too.”

 

Suzaku was glad he was facing the floor so he didn’t have to worry about hiding the blush he was sporting.

 

He heard Cornelia groan. “This isn’t an interrogation, Euphie -”

 

“Oh, it isn't?” 

 

_ Could’ve fooled me,  _ Suzaku thought.

 

“It isn't!” Cornelia said adamantly. “He hasn’t done anything wrong, he just knows something I need clarification on.”

 

“What?” Euphemia didn’t sound so upset anymore, more astounded than anything. “About what?”

 

Cornelia’s voice softened as well. “About Lelouch and Nunnally.”

  
That got Euphie’s attention, and Suzaku was pretty sure she was looking at him now. He could still hear her quiet “What?” though.

 

It was silent for a split second, before Euphemia walked over to the table and took a seat by where her sister was standing. She folded her arms locked eyes with Cornelia. “I’m staying to hear this.”

 

For a second Suzaku thought her sister would deny her, but Cornelia just sat back down and sighed. 

 

“I was going to tell you if anything came out of it, I promise.”  Cornelia actually sounded remouseful.

 

“I know, but this is family. This has everything to do with me.” Euphie reached out and squeezed her sister’s hand. “Why are we bringing this up now.”

 

“I’ll tell you in a second. Private Kururugi!” Cornelia’s tone went from cotton to straight edge steel when speaking to him, and Suzaku straightened up instantly. “You said you knew the vi Britannias?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. We played together that whole year they stayed with us.”

 

“Describe it.” Euphie commanded, slipping into a more princess-like persona now that she wanted something very badly.

 

Suzaku half expected Cornelia to try and keep them from being sidetracked, but she too was just watching Suzaku, waiting for an answer.

 

_ Describe it? Your brother was emotionally hurt and furious and your sister was physically hurt and depressed.  _

 

Luckily Suzaku was not as stupid as Lelouch tells him he is, and kept his mouth shut on that one. “Prince Lelouch taught me to play chess even though I never won while I taught him Shogi and still never won. He never wanted to play outside if he could help it, mostly because he wanted to stay with Nun - Princess Nunnally. We came up with a game where he and I would find wild flowers and give them to her, and she would guess what kind it was by just touching it. Nunnally always won that game too.”

 

Suzaku couldn’t stop the smile that came on his face when talking about those memories. It was an important year in his life, for both good and bad things. Although there were some things best not spoken here. He wouldn’t tell the enraptured princesses that their siblings would spend most of the night with nightmares of gunshots and blood. He didn’t tell them of how Nunnally was terrified of the dark, and no light in the house could save her from it. He didn’t tell them that their brother would suffer from panic attacks and had once cried while Suzaku held him that he hated how powerless he was in his own life. How there was nothing he could do to save himself of his sister.

 

He didn’t tell them that at that moment, Suzaku had promised Lelouch that he would always be there to protect them. 

 

Euphie and Cornelia didn’t interrupt him once, both listening attentively and with remorseful expressions on their faces, and Suzaku half wondered why they wanted to know things that just hurt them and the other half understood.

 

It was quiet in the room before Euphemia finally said. “Yeah, that sounds like them.”

 

Cornelia cleared he thought. “Were you with them when the invasion began?”

 

Suzaku nodded. “We watched the planes fly in from a hill by my old house.”

 

“Did you see how they died?” Cornelia asked even though Euphie flinched at the question.

 

“No, Your Highness, but I saw the place.”

 

“The place?”   
  


“I was with my father while he was talking to his commanders. The Prince and Princess were with my father’s guards at the main house. By the time we got back home the whole place was a crater from one of the bombs. There were no survivors.”

 

Euphie was close to crying, you could see it on her face, but Cornelia looked more determined than ever. “But you didn’t see a body?”

 

Suzaku felt like he had walked into a trap somehow. “There were bodies, Your Highness, but my father thought ten was too young to go rummaging through the wreckage to see them up close. He had his men look, but we couldn’t stay long.”

 

Cornelia nodded, purple eyes ablaze. “But you never saw  _ them _ ?”

 

“I didn’t myself, but we searched for them.” Suzaku wilted a bit. “Father thought we could’ve used them to slow down the siege. But the bombs came anyway.”

 

There wasn’t one person in that room who didn’t hear the accusation in his response. The silent statement that said: there wouldn’t be bodies if you hadn’t dropped bombs.

 

Cornelia looked like she wanted to argue with him, but Suzaku guessed it wasn’t worth her time because she started booting up the screen on the table.

 

“If what you say is true, then you are the last person that we know of who saw the Prince and Princess alive.” She typed in her password and started sliding through files to get to the one she needed.

 

“Which means,” Cornealia went on, Euphemia and Suzaku watching her with rapt attention. “You knew what they looked like in their last year. If their hair changed, or how tall they grew.”

 

She suddenly stood up and turned to face him. “Their family was not allowed any communication at all, so if something physical about them changed, we wouldn’t know it. But you would. So tell me, Price Kururugi, who is this in this picture?”

 

She touched an icon in one of the folders and the whole screen was taken up with a picture. Euphemia saw it first and cried out, standing up and leaning on the table. Cornelia didn’t take her eyes off Suzaku as he stepped forward to see it.

 

So she caught the surprise and recognition on his face when he registered what he was looking at. 

 

It was taken with a cellphone, the date inscribed on the bottom left starting this was taken two days ago. It showed the public park in East Tokyo, and a two teenagers by a flowerbed. One was in a wheelchair with eyes closed, long hair cascading around her shoulders. The other was a tall, skinny boy, and the camera was able to get a full face of. They caught the purple eyes and the dark hair and the small, tender smile he wore as he handed the girl a daisy, freshly plucked. 

 

The coloring was different, but the facial features were enough to tell that they were siblings. Suzaku’s blood ran cold.

 

“They didn’t die.” Euphemia’s voice broke as she spoke, and Suzaku knew she was crying without turning to see for sure. “They’re alive somewhere.”

 

“In Stundcliffe Park, East Tokyo.” Cornelia agreed, staring at Suzaku. “Last Saturday to be precise. I wish they had been wearing a uniform or had some insignia or anything we could track.”

 

Suzaku was just thankful they weren’t wearing the Ashford Academy uniforms. He even remembered Lelouch inviting him to go out with him and Nunnally that day, but he had work and couldn’t. And this was taken with a phone, far enough to be considered spying. Someone had been following them.

 

“How is that possible?” Suzaku breathed.

 

Cornelia nodded. “It was almost guaranteed already, but I wanted a second opinion. This was sent to us with only one line of text. We can’t take this for whatever reason, but it makes sense considering who sent it.”

 

“Who?” Euphemia asked.

 

When Cornelia didn’t answer right away, Suzaku looked up at her, face pale and heart racing.

 

The princess looked furious, but not at anyone there. She practically spat out the words, “It said  _ “Lionsmouth Apartments:Tick Tock. Love - Zero and the Black Knights.” _

  
  
  


…..

  
  


10:30 a.m.

 

Outside Ashford Academy was a van that had absolutely everything to do with the 18 wheeler in the alleyway behind the school. There were nine people in the van, all Elevens, and wearing the same black clothes with the armor needed to withstand some bullets. 

 

They looked almost like the Honorary Britannians.

 

The leader was on the phone, gazing out the shotgun window to the school’s gates. His mouth was a hard line as he nodded, listening to the other end. “Yes, we’re in position. Everything’s ready, and Yukio is in the back with the rest of the stuff. Yes, sir. I understand.”

 

The others in the car started loading up their guns, doing one last check of their supplies as the call went on. 

 

They were waiting for the go ahead.

 

“Yes, sir. We all have a picture on us. Yes, sir. We’re on it.” The leader smiled, reaching back with his free hand and grabbing his mask. Seeing this, everyone in the car followed suit and sent word for those in the 18 wheeler to get ready as well.

 

“Yes, Zero, I understand.” The man’s smile grew twisted. “Heading out now. Down with Britannia.”

 

The call ended.


	2. Master Of His Fate, Indeed

10:32

 

“If you stay for the whole day, Lulu, I’ll make you cookies tomorrow!” Shirley’s eyes were hard as she stared at him, and Lelouch, while deeply enticed by her offer, just wanted to slam his head on the table and go to sleep.

 

The Black Knights have kept him busy: meetings, raids, speeches all month long. Not to mention dodging Cornelia not only as Zero but as her brother. Lelouch was tempted to just fall off the face of the Earth for a while so he could rest, but his pride wouldn’t let him. 

 

No, his very nature wouldn’t let him. He had been resting for ten years, sitting back as he watched people die and suffer around him. Back then the reason for not interfering was a straightforward admission of: There’s nothing I can do.

 

If Lelouch showed kindness to one person, that does not help the other thousand who need help. It felt like he was just putting a bandaid over his own uselessness. Accommodating for his own failures. It was him being in denial over his own powerlessness. And, as an ex-prince of the most powerful empire in the world, powerlessness did not suit Lelouch. 

 

But again, what could he do?

 

This listlessness, this lack of control, this impotence cast chains around his soul and dragged him through his fake life. Tug, go to school. Tug, go to class. Tug, go home. There was nothing. Lelouch wasn’t even able to connect correctly with his classmates. The person they knew wasn’t real.

 

_ He wasn’t real. _

 

It was like dying everyday. Dying, and then having no one to remember who you were at your wake. He never told her this, but Lelouch worried over whether or not Nunnally remembered what he was actually like. Not his preferences and quirks, but his beliefs and his nature. Was she too young to recall their royal life? Back when Lelouch was himself in all his sharp craftiness and blunt words that worked just as well as a knights sword. Did she think Lelouch Lamprouge was who her brother was?

 

They never really talk about things of this nature; they didn’t want anyone to overhear. Or was Nunnally just as good an actress as her brother? Did she know and just hide it? Repress it?

 

The only person Lelouch could think of that actually knew who he was was Suzaku. Suzaku, who wasn’t there for the years Lelouch carefully molded a false personality over his own, who didn’t know about all the jagged edges Lelouch smoothed down, not because he didn’t like them, but because they were too recognizable. 

 

Suzaku knows who he is. And they met again for such a brief moment, just so Lelouch could see him die.

 

Or rather not, but it was close. 

 

And then enter one witch, who gave Lelouch the way back to himself. She gave the one thing he needed: power.

 

Geass.

 

C.C. handed over everything he ever wanted like it was a cherry on top of a sunday. 

 

Geass brought Lelouch back. From where exactly, he didn’t know, but it was far enough away that he almost forgot who he was. He was changing his world. He was back in control of his life.

 

Master of his fate, indeed.

 

But of course it comes with a price, and right now that price was a decent night's sleep. He blinked half-lidded eyes at Shirley, who’s green eyed gaze never left his face, and he just wished she didn’t care about him. 

 

Or rather, wished she didn’t love someone who wasn’t real, especially when Lelouch admired who she was. The mask is always prettier, more elaborate and elegant, over the real person underneath. His heart ached for what she was doing to herself, what he had a hand in doing.

 

It doesn't matter. Lelouch Lamprouge doesn’t exist, so it won’t matter after everything is done.

 

(maybe)

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Shirley asked, hands on her hips. “Seriously, Lulu, what’s up with you today? You’re in a daze.”

 

_ And monologuing,  _ Lelouch shook his head to clear it, rubbing his eyes for show and not at all because his mind felt so fuzzy. “Sorry, I’m tired. I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

 

And just as he thought she would, Shirley snapped from being chastising to being concerned. Her hands reached out to steady him, and lLlouch prayed she wouldn’t. Shirley’s trembling fingers stopped a hair from his face. “You haven’t? You should have told the president if you didn’t feel well. She might’ve not let you come to the early meeting.”

 

Lelouch laughed and stepped around the redhead to walk to the classroom. “I seriously doubt Milly would have allowed that.”

 

“Still.” Shirley followed him, walking over to her desk and setting her bag down. “You’ll make yourself sick if you go without sleep.”

 

From his own desk behind her, Lelouch gave a pointed look to the past out Kallen who was already in her seat by Shirley, pink hair covering her face and softly snoring. Shirley followed his gaze to her, and frowned.

 

“See?” Shirley told him (as if Lelouch disagreed) as she reached out and gently shook Kallen’s shoulder.

 

Lelouch mentally sent the sleeping girl a dirty look. Why the hell did she get to sleep when he couldn’t? Her secret would be discovered at that rate, and Lelouch needed her for his plans. He shook his head and took a seat as Kallen just started to return to the land of the living.

 

The classroom was already pretty full, students taking their seats as the teacher was close to walking in. Looking around, Lelouch saw the Rivalz wasn’t here yet, and he had a brief flash of indignation at the thought of him skipping without Lelouch. The theory was quickly scrapped as Rivalz ran through the door, skidding to a halt by the ex-prince. He was out of breath as he almost fell into the seat next to Lelouch who was eyeing him with a judgmental gaze.

 

“I’m not late!” Rivalz insisted, slamming his book bag on the desk.

 

“You’re not.” Lelouch admonished, still watching him. Lelouch vi Britannia would’ve stopped talking right there and would have glared until Rivalz revealed what he was doing, but Lelouch Lamprouge was easier to deal with, and asked direct questions out of concern and not for a leg up in a conversation. “But you almost were. What were you doing?”

 

Rivalz groaned, face suddenly irritated, but not at Lelouch, just at his bookbag apparently who was receiving the brunt of his glare. “I forgot that I left this in my bike yesterday and had to run to the parking lot to get it, but there was a huge truck there. It was like taking up the whole lot! I had to run around it to get my stuff, and the people unloading stuff almost stopped me. I just kept running - screamed “I’m late” behind me so they’d get the hint. Ugh, what is up with today?”

 

“A truck?” Lelouch asked, frowning. Ashford Academy didn’t get any deliveries on weekdays; the school board thinks it looks too busy and unorganized, so supplies always comes on the weekend. “What were they unloading?”

 

“I don’t know, man.” Rivalz sighed as he pulled out his notebook. The teacher was already in the classroom, setting her own things aside as she booted up her computer. “I didn’t look. There was a lot of them, though. Whole bunch of boxes.”

 

Curiosity piqued, Lelouch pushed on. “Well, what was the logo on the truck? Was it groceries or supplies or maybe new lab equipment? Please tell me it was new lab equipment.”

 

Rivalz opened his mouth to speak but then closed is as a confused expression overcame his face. 

 

“Huh,” Rivalz said, and Lelouch already had his answer. “There wasn’t a logo. The sides of it were just white.”

 

“Okay, class” the teacher tapped a stack of papers on her desk to straighten them before she got up and started walking towards the door to close it. “I hope you’ve done your assignments because they’re due -“

 

She had braced herself against the doorframe, hand already on the handle, pulling it closed when the shot rang out and she fell sideways into a crumpled heap. 

 

Everyone in the class was frozen except two. The only two who knew intimately what gunshots sounded like. 

 

Two girls at the desk closest to the door stood up and leaned over to look at the body on the floor. 

 

“Mrs. Jonathan -?” One of then finally noticed the blood pooling in a perfect circle under the teachers head, and she leapt back, slamming against the desk behind her before scrambling up and over. 

 

Cries of alarm rang out as people started to back away or full on cower on the floor. 

 

Kallen Stadtfeld - no, she was purely Kallen Kouzuki as this moment, was standing at the ready, arms out in a loose form of her preferred defensive position, hands fisted tightly. Everyone was starting to move towards the back of the room, crowding around each other in there efforts to get away from the body. Most classrooms at Ashford Academy had two doors, one at the front and one at the back on the wall boarding the hallway outside, but this was one of the smaller classes and was pushed towards the smallest classroom available. Their only exit was where Mrs. Jonathan’s blood was soaking the floor.

 

Kallen moved forward, not wanting to be barricaded against the back of the classroom in case she needed to move. The complete opposite of Lelouch, who was willing to let the tide of human fear carry him to the corner where he could think. Shirley and Rivalz had gravitated to him, even though Shirley had done her best to pull Kallen along. 

 

Lelouch had the startlingly strange thought through the rapid fire theorizing of who this could be, why, and what was gained from this attack. He was finding he was lacking in the necessary information to figure out what was happening, but he also realized he was so used to these types of situations, that he wasn’t scared in the slightest. 

 

Startled? Yes. 

 

Cautious? Absolutely. 

 

Terrified? Never.

 

His purple eyes found the neon of Kallen’s hair and wondered if it was because a capable Black Knight was here. Lelouch mentally applauded himself for befriending her as Lamprouge.

 

Shirley’s hand caught his arm in a deathgrip, her fingers shaking in fear and horror.

 

“Oh my God,” Rivalz cried, “What the fuck is going on?”

 

“I’ll call the police!” Shirley announced loudly. Lelouch had a suspicion that it was to try to calm down the mob rousing around them. This wasn’t her first time in a dangerous situation; thank goodness she learns from her experiences. Her phone is in her hand, but she doesn’t let Lelouch go. Either for him to protect her or for him to protect her. Lelouch didn’t bother telling her that their only hope for protection right now was Kallen and definitely not him, no way.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, sweetheart.”

 

If a person could be described only as ‘oily’ then that would be the only way to talk about the man who just entered the classroom, gun pointed right at Shirley.

 

He was built, definitely someone used to labor, fairly tall with dark hair. He wore all black, armor dotting the vitals on the suit, but the most alarming part of his ansoumble (at least to Lelouch) was the fact that he was wearing a mask that blocked his eyes. There was no way to identify or even Geass this person, and that set Lelouch even further on edge. That sense of powerlessness was coming back.

 

And Lelouch was now scared.

 

“Drop the phone, Britannian.” The man said, his mouth curling into a smile from under the visor. “Let’s all have fun together, okay?”

 

“No way in hell!” Kallen snapped, sinking farthing into her defensive position, not even hiding the fact that she knew how to fight. “Who are you and what do you want?”

 

The man sighed and moved the gun barrel towards Kallen instead. Of course she didn’t flinch, but nearly everyone else did. “Throw away all phones.”

 

Shirley only hesitated for a moment, and everyone else followed suit. Except Lelouch, because the man wasn’t coming forward to check them all.

 

“Sir.” Four other people entered the room, two girls and two guys, all in the same matching uniforms. They referred to the oily man and his smile grew. “The North wing is secure, and no alarms have been sounded. All authority dead, students are now being moved towards the gym as ordered.”

 

“Excellent. Take this group down as well. We move into the West wing next.”

  
  


“Yes, Sir!” He was saluted and then the group moved towards them, guns in hand.

 

One of the men, a sandy haired fellow, paraded forward happily. He started courraling the students farther back, but Kallen resisted.

 

“Who the hell are you people?!” She spat, nearling vibrating with rage, and Lelouch wondered what this looked like to the people who only knew her as a meek, sickly girl. “Get the fuck away from me!”

 

The sandy haired terrorist laughed loud and long before leveling his gun straight at Kallen’s face, the barrel pressed against her forehead. Lelouch slowly started moving forward, having every intention of tackling both of them down if need be.

 

“Surely you’ve heard of us, Britannian.” Ooooh, Kallen was not going to like that. “After all, We’re the Black Knights.”

 

The students cried out in fear and panic, already expecting death at the hands of these rebels. Kallen’s face contorted into a mirage of emotions: confusion, distrust, disbelief. Probably everything Lelouch was feeling currently. Maybe a healthy, strong stab of betrayal was cutting through her system as well.

 

“What?” Kallen whispered.

 

The sandy haired guy cackled, jabbing the startled Kallen back towards the rest of the group with the gun. His fellow terrorist, a smaller girl with hair so short you would mistake her for a boy if not for the sheer size of her bust. 

 

“Move it back!” She yelled.

 

The other two started forward as well, shouting and shuffling them back, joining the first guy.

 

“Heads down! Heads down! No talking! Against the wall!” The terrorist waved his gun around, a twisted smirk the only thing visible from under his mask, and in a cheery voice he told them: “Zero sends his regards to Ashford Academy.”

 

_ No the fuck I didn’t _ , Lelouch mentally screamed as he was herded with the rest of his classmates to the back of the classroom, arms raised and head down. Lelouch vi Britannia is used to looking languidly down the barrel of a gun, but Lelouch Lamprouge was allowed to be terrified. Him and all his classmates, some openly sobbing while others tried to hide their sniffling. 

 

None of this made sense. Lelouch at first had thought it was a mutiny against him as Zero. He had thought it was the Black Knights having enough of taking orders from a masked man even if it didn’t make sense for them to not share that information will Kallen, their best soldier. 

 

But this . . .

 

This was a more worrying problem entirely. This was someone usurping his mask. Someone pretending to be him, and handing out orders like candy on Halloween. Lelouch was aware of the price of an unidentified commander early on, but he was counting on no Britannian wanting to be Zero and on every Japanses wanted to believe in the current one.

 

His mind was whirling as he was marched up against the wall, Shirley gripping him so hard his arm hurt. 

 

“We have the class roster here.” The leader raised the paper into the air. “When ever we call your name, step forward and start a single fire line near the door. Hans Armin.”

 

Hans was a blank face in Lelouch’s mind, but a blond haired blue eyed boy stepped forward on shaky legs. The short haired terrorist girl gestured for him to move up with her gun and he stood with her by the door. The leader checked off his name and kept going. “Marie Aver.”

 

And so it continued, and Lelouch pled to any God that would pretend to listen that rescue would come before they got to the Ls.

 

…..

 

9:57 a.m.

 

It had taken a while to get the preparations ready to go to Lionsmouth Apartments sense this was a technically covert mission for the royal family. Only the most trusted knight and guards were going with the two princesses (Cornelia was cowed in the wake of Euphemia’s persistence). They had to gather some intelligence over the target and the surrounding area, then fetch transport and equipment. Knightmares were not being brought in for they were not as conspicuous as the situation required. There would be some on standby however in case they did actually encounter Zero.

 

Suzaku fumed at the name as he sat next to Princess Euphemia in the truck that would take them all to the apartment complex. It was an hour away which gave Suzaku plenty of time to stew and worry over what was happening. 

 

Problem number one was that he had never heard of Lionsmouth Apartments.

 

Lelouch and Nunnally lived in the club house on Ashford Academy campus, so them owning an apartment so far away seemed weird. Although it could be a safe house Lelouch set up, but it’s not like Suzaku could voice any of this. If this was a dead end he couldn’t reveal that he knew that the vi Britannia’s were alive much less where they were. On the down side, this could be a straight up trap.

 

Problem number two was that the Black Knights knew without a doubt that they were alive.

 

The picture was proof of that. Suzaku knew when and where it was taken, something Lelouch probably didn’t know. And while usually it was a moment to be proud of whenever Suzaku knew something the hidden prince didn’t, this was more terrifying than joyous. 

 

His hands tightened on his sword hilt. Anger, hot and burning, was coursing through his veins, bubbling under his skin and it was taking every ounce of self control Suzaku Kururugi had to not let it loose and let the fire consume everything.

 

All he could think of is how dare they.

 

How dare the Black Knights pretend to do good for the sake of Japan whenever they were targeting two children in hiding.

 

How dare they speak for his country with their vengeful voices.

 

How dare  _ Zero  _ go after Suzaku’s  _ friends. _

 

Just . . . how  _ dare  _ he . . .

 

Suzaku didn’t have a lot. Didn’t have a home, didn’t have a family, didn’t have his country. But he had had Lelouch and Nunnally, and he’d be damned if they were taken from him as well.

 

“Suzaku?” Euphemia’s voice, soft and calm like a ripple over water, floated through the haze of fury.

 

Her hand touched his arm, and Suzaku dragged himself back to the present, turning to look into her concerned purple eyes. Suzaku felt horrible for wishing he was sitting and talking to Lelouch instead right now. Euphemia was guarded everyday at all times, as a princess should be, but his friend was alone. No one was there to watch his back because the person he trusted was out here, going 65 in the other direction. Some friend, he was . . .

 

“Suzaku, do you think they’re okay?” Euphemia asked, her eyes searching his as if he had any of the answers. “My brother and sister?”

 

_ I don’t know. I’m so worried, I need Lelouch to tell me what to do. Tell me how to handle this.  _ Suzaku had been spoiled by Lelouch and Nunnaly. He was allowed to speak freely with them, tell them what he thought, how he felt. He could ask questions and question them in tern, a freedom he would never be allowed with 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia. “I’m sure they are, your highness. And if not, we will go to them.”

 

A small frown creased her face, as if Suzaku had not given the correct answer. “I told you to call me Euphie.”

 

_ And there’s no way in Hell I’m doing that.  _ “It is not proper, your highness.”

 

“You were friends with my family. Surely you didn’t call Lelouch and Nunnally by their titles while you played.”

 

_ I didn’t want to show Lelouch any respect when I first met him. He was a dick.  _ “I was ten and did not know any better.”

 

“And now you are seventeen, who takes orders from the royal family directly. Now I order you to call me Euphie, at least when we’re alone.” She smiled wide like she won a tough battle, but Suzaku just wanted to slump in his seat.

 

_ Don’t do this was what he wanted to plead. Don’t make me care for you more than I already do. _

 

_ People I care about tend to die. _


	3. Anthem For Doomed Youth

9:40 am

 

Ohgi sighed silently because he knew if he did it outloud Chiba would shoot him a glare for being unprofessional. 

 

That didn’t make the pile of papers in front of him any less daunting, though, and Ohgi was wondering if it was worth his silence at all. It was times like these he wished Zero remained at the Black Knight base at all times. When Naoto died, Ohgi didn’t think he was qualified to succeed him, and with Zero absent, he still thought he could cover decision making without him. 

 

Ohgi had secretly courted the idea of a different life. This life would change settings and times but one thing was always the same: Ohgi was not a rebel leader. He almost envied people who could stick their heads in the sand and ignore the suffering of others. He wished that was him, but oppression of the innocent made he too angry for something like ignorance or retirement.

 

And so he sits at his desk (not sighing) and fills out papers, consenting to the experimentation of new tech, of recruitment, and of the changing of training regimes. A bitter voice in his head wondered if Zero was never here for these kinds of things because he considered it beneath him.

 

He was zoning out, eyes unfocused on the blur of words in black ink, when Tamaki suddenly burst into his office. He had opened the door with such force that a gust of air swept into the room, unsetting his pile and tossing all the documents on the floor. 

 

There was a beat of silence as Tamaki heaved for air from running down the hallway and Ohgi questioned whether it would be more appropriate to shoot Tamaki or to shoot himself.

 

“Oh -” Tamaki gasped, hunched over, bracing himself on the door frame as Chiba walked over to him to either punch him in the face or help him breathe. “Ohgi - we got -  _ shit,  _ why is your office so far away now?!”

 

_ Because Zero commandeered my old one.   _ Ohgi dragged a hand down his face, a scowl curling his lips. “Tamaki, I’m busy, so what do you -”

 

“It’s Kallen.”  Tamaki’s voice was raspy but the impact was intense.

 

Ohgi’s head snapped up and Chiba shot him a worried glance over her shoulder. 

 

“She pressed her alert, we got the notification three minutes ago.” Tamaki was pale and looking between the two as if they could fix everything right now in an instant. 

 

Ohgi felt his stomach fall to the floor. She was at school today. Kallen was supposed to be  _ safe  _ there. Safe living the life of a sickly Britannian student and not as a knighmare pilot for a terrorist organization. 

 

He stood up so fast, his chair fell back. He rounded the desk and made passed Chiba and Tamaki to head towards the command center. 

 

“I want people on Ashford!” Ohgi shouted over his shoulder, throat closing up in his worry. “I want to know what’s happening there - and someone get Zero here now!”

 

With a salute, the two Black Knights started off in different directions, their pace fast and faces hard. Their urgency did nothing to calm Ohgi’s nerves, though.

 

He could only remember his friend, and how he died.

 

He could only remember how he’d already lost one Kouzuki, and how he could not handle losing another.

  
  
  


…

  
  


10:50 am

 

“ . . . Martha Kendel . . . Brent Kimberly . . . Nellwyn Knell … God, Britannian names are so stupid.”

 

The terrorist holding the clipboard brought it closer to his face, and Lelouch knew he was squinting even though he couldn’t see the dude’s face.

 

“That’s because you’re so stupid, you can’t read.” The small terrorist girl retorted, gun trained on Nellwyn as the poor girl shuffled towards the line.

 

“Nah, Britannian’s just can’t spell.” her sandy haired friend shot back.

 

Other times Lelouch would have been fascinated over how racism starts from such an oppressed people, but he was currently too focused on how they were slowly coming to the Ls. His instinct said that this had something to do with him, and as much as he’d love to just hold out for some miracle in which they just say his name and he moves forward, real life rarely works so ideally. 

 

Should he come up with a fake name? 

 

Would they even know if he did?

 

If they were looking for someone in particular, surely they would just check the school database and find their schedule right? 

 

If not, that means they’re either low tech or just calling names to keep track of everyone, though why would they do that instead of just counting them? Do they not have a picture or -

 

A phone is ringing. 

 

The banter between the terrorists ceased as a jolly ringing blared into the classroom. All eyes were drawn to the source of the sound and Lelouch remembered an old poem as he reached into his pocket to silence the sound.

 

_ What passing-bells for these who die as cattle?  _ Lelouch mentally recited as the bells finally fell silent, the damage already done, and call of death made.

 

“Didn’t we say no phones?” The leader asked, mouth pulled down into a pout. He helped his gun and stalked slowly towards Lelouch.

 

_\- Only the monstrous anger of the guns_

 

“Lulu!” Shirley whispered, handing tightening on his arm to the point of pain. 

 

“Now see, friends, this is just sad.” The sandy haired man sarcastically lamented. “This fancy school and everything, and this guy still can’t follow basic instructions.”

 

_ Only the stuttering rifil’s rapid rattle can patter out their hasty orisons  _

 

_ You’d think I’d learn,  _ Lelouch thought as the leader grew an inch from his face,  _ to keep my phone on silent in life threatening situations. _

 

“Were you gonna hold on to that thing to call for help?’ The leader asked, breath rancid. 

 

Lelouch did his best to make his face look pale, mouth quivering in terror as his eyes widened. “N-no, sir! It was an accident! They- whoever that was - they called  _ me.” _

 

Lelouch would give anything to ripped this guy’s mask off. He’s so close that the Geass would have a 100% chance of taking, but right now he was Lamprouge and needed to act like it. Feeling Shirley hiding behind his back reminded him of that.

 

“H-here!” Lelouch fished out his phone and held it out with shaking hands. He didn’t need it anymore anyway. He had already sent his message.”You can have it! I’m sorry!”

 

Of course at that time his phone rang again, and Lelouch had a moment of weakness where he just glared down at it. Keeping on the down low is difficult with a terrorist in your face. It was a good thing he looked though, because it was the number the Black Knights used to contact him. 

 

_ What the hell? What could they possibly need? Or how did they know?  _ Lelouch froze, gaze slowly lifting up to look at guy right in front of him. Was he actually a Knight? How else would they know to call him for this? There’s now ay they could know -

 

Purple eyes flashed to Kallen. She was looking right at him (along with everyone else), but she had the expressive fear of what could happen to a friend and not someone who might be caught in a lie. He honestly believed she didn’t know, but then how -

 

“Answer it.”

 

Lelouch’s gaze snapped back to the man in front of him. “What?”

 

Ouch, that was too blunt. Be scared, be scared . . .

 

The man made a face like he was rolling his eyes, Lelouch wished he could see it. He leveled the gun right in the ex-prince’s face, right between the eyes, heedless of the cries of alarm that followed the act. The leader nodded to the phone. “Answer it.”

 

Lelouch couldn’t keep the scowl off his face now. He couldn’t answer it. His secret would be out, not to mention of the Black Knights had betrayed him, he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. He made his hands shake more, pretending to be so scared he didn’t have a good grip on his phone. He held out a trembling finger and faked missed the answer button and hit decline instead.

 

Lelouch made his breath stutters in his lungs, let his chest heave, and if he could cry on command, he would. It’s not like Lelouch Lamprouge is real after all, his pride doesn’t matter. 

 

The barrel of the gun slammed harder into his forehead, and Lelouch just repeatedly apologized like a high school student should, hands hovering  in the air by his head.

 

“Aw, I almost think you didn’t want to talk to them.” the man drawled.

 

“It was an unknown number!” Lelouch’s voice broke. Good. “I have no idea who that was!”

 

The gun pressed harder into his head, was pulled back and slammed forward again. Over, and over like some sick metronome. With every hit, Lelouch was pushed back until the only thing between his back and the wall of the classroom was Shirley, cowering but refusing to let him go. 

 

The gun was actually starting to hurt, and Lelouch mentally groaned because he just  _ knew  _ it was gonna mark because he bruised like a peach. 

 

“Hey, kid.” The terrorist’s face was blank as he continued his assault. His mouth was in a firm line, and his head was slightly tilted to the side like a curious dog. “What’s your name?”

 

Another answer Lelouch couldn’t give. If there was a chance of being who they thought he was, they wouldn’t kill him. This didn’t seem like an assassination, but they were definatly here for someone specific. There are four people Lelouch could think of that would warrant all of this. He and Nunnally, C.C. (who was away on a mission), and Kallen, but given that these were Japanese terrorists it probably wasn’t her.

 

Unless this is a revenge plot, and it’s against the child of a certain Britannian, which would be ideal.

 

“I asked you a question, Britannian.” It felt like the guy was trying to shove the gun  _ through  _ his head. “What’s your name?”   
  


Lelouch didn’t know if letting slip a glimpse of vi Britannia was a good idea, but it may keep him alive for a little while longer. Live and fix what follows, die and forfeit everything. Decision made, Lelouch slowly lowered his arms, the tension he was faking leaving his body as his expression morphed from terrified to blank. 

 

Any other time, Lelouch would have gone for ‘indifferent’, but that might be too much right now. Purple eyes stared brazenly at the man’s face, giving way the calmness that comes with a familiar situation.

 

“Tell me your name!” The terrorist snarled. 

 

His anger set the others on edge, his companions straightening, looking prepared for something. Lelouch remained stoic, as if he was looking at an ant that decided to threaten him.

 

“You have,” The leader sounded off, something Lelouch took note of. “Till the count of one to tell me your name. Ten.”

 

The gun cocked, and Lelouch was surprised that he hadn’t noticed it wasn’t before.

 

“Nine.”

 

“Dude . . .” Rivalz said, somewhere to his left, voice wavering.

 

“Eight.” Another shove into his face. “Seven.”

 

Shirley was shaking to pieces behind him, he could feel it through his back, but Lelouch’s gaze didn’t stray

 

“Six.”

 

“You’re going to do this?” Lelouch spoke quietly, gently almost. “This is your decision?”

 

The man flinched. That proved it, Lelouch unnerved him. Why, though? Did he know he had Geass? If so, then he should know he’s safe with that mask? 

 

“Five.”

 

Shirley tugged on his arm. He didn’t need to look over to know that her green eyes were pleading him.

 

“Four.”

 

“You want to know something I believe?” Lelouch whispered. The room was almost so quiet, everyone could hear it. “A truth I have no doubt in?”

 

“Three.” The leader’s voice was less sure. Just as loud, though, like that would cover his unease.

 

Lelouch pushed against the barrel, getting closer to the man’s face, making sure to not flinch at the pain that shot through his forehead. His gaze  had to stay on target: the eyes he couldn’t see.

 

“The only ones who should kill . . .” Lelouch whispered, actively aware of the countdown. This had to work.

 

“T-two!” 

 

Lelouch pushed closer, as close as he could. “ . . . are those prepared to be killed.”

 

“IT’S LELOUCH LAMP -” Shirley’s scream was cut off short. 

 

The terrorist almost forgot to say the last number, and then he never got the chance as Kallen surged forward to slam her foot down on the crown of the man’s head. The gun fired, but Lelouch had already ducked out of the way, throwing himself to the right as he pushed Shirley towards the left. 

 

The room made for her, Kallen finished off the leader before the other’s had a chance to point their weapons. Whenever they managed, it was too late. Kallen already had a hold on the guy (probably with a head wound now), his own gun resting against his temple. 

 

“Let us leave, and I won’t kill him.” The redhead snarled at the others, fire in her eyes.

 

“As if a privileged school girl would shoot someone in the head!” The small terrorist woman screamed, but she sounded as if she wanted to convince herself of that.

 

“Can you afford to think that?” Lelouch asked, stepping forward. This was working perfectly, Kallen coming just as he assumed she would. This could still work, he just had to count on unnerving the underlings just as much as he did the leader. “You all seem awful close. It would be a shame if a failed mission is what took away one of your friends.”

 

The sandy haired guy shot a glance at the woman. The other two did nothing, so Lelouch guessed that these two were next in sernority. 

 

“Losing people is difficult. They never come back, and you can only antagonize over what you could’ve done differently for the rest of your life. Who knows, maybe the rest of your life will only amount to a year. Maybe a mouth. Maybe a day.” Lelouch’s voice was smooth, matter of fact, but he made sure to change his speaking pattern a little so it was less like Zero. It appeared to have the same effect though. “Old Japanese warriors would take their own lives after a complete failure to their superior. Are you Japanese enough to go through with that tradition? If so, one bullet will kill five people.”

 

Lelouch looked over at Kallen. “I like those odds.”

 

Kallen was looking at him in horror. Over who was talking or what he said about her culture, Lelouch didn’t know. But he had a theory over the emotional ties between these five. Their banter earlier proved it: they were close. This was more than just superior and subordinate. This was between friends, and he could use that.

 

‘Let us go.” Lelouch ignored the eyes of his classmates, the confused gazes, the fearful expressions, and focused all of his energy on staring down the terrorist woman shaking slightly in front of him. Her skin was pale, her lips bitten, and Lelouch could only think about how that mask hides almost nothing. ‘Let us go, so you don’t kill your friends.”

 

It was silent except for the harsh panting of the leader, immobilized in Kallen’s grip.

 

Finally the woman dropped her gun and looked over to her partner. “It’s only one class, and it’s not like they can escape the school.”

 

The sandy haired man paused for a second, looking between her, his boss, Kallen, and Lelouch. “But -”

 

“We can get him again later. After we lock down this place fully! Nagato,  _ please.” _

 

The leader gurgled like he was trying to argue but that choke hold and kick to the head wasn’t doing him any favors.

 

The other terrorist seemed to give in as well. He lowered his gun and told the two behind him to stand down. He pointed at Lelouch and basically spat at him. “We’ll let you leave this room, but we won’t help you leave the school. After this you’re on your own, leave him here and run for your lives. Not that it’ll matter, you won’t make it.”

 

“Shirley,” Lelouch said, watching the terrorists, “get everyone out of here. Kallen, drag him to the door way and leave last.”

 

“Where will we go, though?” someone in the back asked, voice thick with tears. 

 

“Who knows?” Lelouch muttered, getting more Lamperouge as the danger was waning. “Go.”

 

Everyone darted to the door, carefully but quickly under Shirley’s insistence. The terrorist watched them as they left, but they stayed where they were. Lelouch could only wonder at how easy that was. Who were these guys? They could not be soldiers, this is not how soldier’s behaved. It’s like they were just picked up off the streets!

 

Lelouch stayed with Kallen and helped her pull the leader to the door. He didn’t need to tell her to keep the gun as then got ready to release him and run.

 

“We’ll see you soon, Lelouch.” The woman said, hatred rooted in her tone, and Lelouch wanted to shiver but didn’t. 

 

“If you can find me.” He snarked as he and Kallen turned tail and ran far away from that room.

 

Far from the room but right into a bigger problem.

  
  


….

  
  


10:40 am

 

Their group had arrived to Lionsmouth Apartments and were currently suiting up for their break in. Euphemia called it a rescue mission, but Cornelia called it a break in. Surprise, surprise over which name stuck.

 

Suzaku had just finished putting on his uniform, triple checking that everything was in place when he heard his phone ring. He returned to his place by Euphemia as he went to check it.

 

“Suzaku, please put that away. You guys are about to head out.” The princess admonished gently, causing a wave of embarrassment in Suzaku.

 

“Of course, Your Highness, my apologies.” Without looking, Suzaku shoved his phone in his pocket, making sure to turn it off.

 

He didn’t see the caller ID.

 

He would’ve picked up if he saw it was Nunnally. 


	4. The Surprise in Room 309

10:58 am

 

Princess Cornelia stationed Suzaku at the window of the resident office at Lionsmouth Apartments. He squatted down, a hat covering his face and a long jacket hiding his uniform. The Princess made a show of walking inside, no one but her knight following her, putting on the pretense of a hotheaded, arrogant, worried sister.

 

Lelouch once told Suzaku that if you don’t want your enemy to know your weaknesses, you better make sure you lie about it. At ten, Suzaku had taken this as ‘lie about having weaknesses’. It was only after he joined the military that he discovered what he meant.

 

Don’t lie about being invincible because no one will believe that. Lie about what weaknesses you have, so the enemy exploits nothing. 

 

Cornelia and Lelouch think the same way, and Suzaku tried to find comfort in that. 

 

There was a crackle from the ear piece he was wearing, Cornelia’s voice filtering through the static.

 

_ “I need a list of everyone who lives here.” _

 

_ “O-of course, your highness!” _

 

Suzaku knew better than to peak into the building, as tempting as it was from where he was standing. Was this a safe house? A back up plan Lelouch had in place in case they were discovered? If so, he wouldn’t use their real names - or even Lamprouge, so how would they know? 

 

Suzaku shifted a little, hoping he wasn’t interfering with one of Leloouch’s plans.

 

_ “There’s no one listed for room 309.” _

 

Suzaku was already moving before the landlady answered.

 

“ _ Yes, your highness.” _

 

_ “And yet, it’s not available on your website for rent?” _

 

He could hear the panic on the woman’s tone as she tried to explain herself to her viceroy, but Suzaku really need to focus on scaling a building. 

 

Room 309 was on the third floor, so thankfully it wasn’t anything to sweat about. The apartments were open, hallways leading to balconies and oculi which made getting on the right floor easy. He landed softly, walking calmly down the hall, scanning the numbers beside the doors and walking over the colorful welcome mats. 

 

314 . . . 312 . . . 310 . . . 

 

As he pulled up beside 309, the nerves Suzaku had been trying to dampen spiked. 

 

The lock to room 309 was broken, the door cracked in greeting. 

 

_ They should be at school,  _ he reminded himself,  _ they should be at school. You saw them there this morning, they live there at the club house. _

 

Suzaku’s hand curled around his gun and he opened the door, already prepared to shoot. 

 

The apartment was pristine. The curtains drawn over the windows, cabinets closed, and rug lying flat. Nothing was out of place, nothing suspicious. Which of course set Suzaku even more on edge, hand tightening around the gun as he slowly made his way inside, checking behind corners and scanning the entire living room for anyone trying to hide. 

 

_ “Answer the question now if you don’t want to be arrested for treason. Or if arrest doesn’t sit well with you, we can settle for something a little more permanent like the graveyard.” _

 

_ “My lady, please! I - I, he said he’d kill me!” _

 

Suzaku, having cleared the living room and kitchenette, started towards the master bedroom first. 

 

_ “Who?” _

 

_ “P-please, your highness, please! I - I can’t! I can’t!” _

 

The bed was made, no clothes on the floor. Not even dust was lingering in some places. He checked the bathroom.

 

_ “Die from this man’s hand or live by mine, it’s your choice.” _

 

_ “He came here, and - and - he . . . he wanted that ro-room . . .” _

 

Nothing still. This place didn’t look lived in. Was it just being set aside to hold something? The idea of Lelouch using this as a safe house was becoming more likely, but if so, how did Zero know about it? It’s not in use, and if the terrorist knew who Suzaku’s friends were, why not attack them directly?

 

There was one more bedroom to check.

 

_ “Who was this man? What did he look like?” _

 

_ “I d-don’t know, my lady, he wore a m-mask . . .” _

 

Suzaku eased the door open with the same care he had been using all over room 309, and this time there was something to note.

 

A literale note, lying innocently on a made bed in a clean room. 

 

Suzaku couldn’t shake the fact that if Lelouch did plan to run to this place, this would have been his room. He wouldn’t stand for Nunnally sleeping anywhere but the biggest room, and this knowledge made this whole encounter much more distressing. 

 

_ “How long ago was this?” _

 

_ “Y-yesterday, your highness.” _

 

Scanning the much smaller room was easy since there was no where a human could hide, no bathroom to check. That just left the note, and Suzaku to report it.

 

Switching channels and finger pressing the button on his earpiece, Suzaku said “Kururugi to report, 309 is empty except for a note in the smaller bedroom.”

 

There was a buzz of static before Princess Euphemia’s lovely voice reached Suzaku’s ears. She must have taken the mic from teh CO in the car. 

 

_ “Please read it to me, Suzaku.” _

 

The urge to affirm in Japanese was always there, but like always, Suzaku repressed it. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Not wanting to smudge off any fingerprints even if he was wearing gloves, Suzaku nudged the note open with the barrel of his gun. The note had a picture printed on it and the world’s smallest font underneath.

 

Horror seized Suzaku, and he forgot his caution, scrambling to bring the letter closer to his face.

 

_ “Suzaku? Are you okay? What does the note say?” _

 

It was easy to ignore Euphemia’s concern when Suzaku’s own panic rang in his ears. 

 

The picture was taken through a window, a fact that also could not be ignored by Suzaku, but the three subjects were the most concerning part.

 

It was himself and the two siblings, Lelouch pushing Nunnally down the clubhouse hallways, the three smiling and looking happy, and you could almost wonder what could be so entertaining about being awake so early.

 

Of course Suzaku knew.

 

This picture had been taken this very morning.

 

_                                “Would you go back if you could?” _

 

_                                 This time Lelouch answered, and with a tone as final as the last nail in a coffin. _

 

_                                 “No.” _

 

His hands were shaking, and he would bet that the mic was picking up his hyperventilation. In tiny letters under the picture was the single most disturbing threat Suzaku had ever read in his life. A life that was always full of threats and horrors and fears.

 

**“Queen takes knight.”**

 

Suzaku didn’t even have time to wonder what the hell that meant before all he saw was white and all he felt was pain.

  
  
  


 ….

  
  


11:15 am

  
  


“So,” Lelouch said, “where’d you learn to fight like that, Kallen?”

 

He could barely see her with the lights off, but Lelouch was willing to bet that her expression was either that of irritation or panic.

 

“I - I -” came the strangled response from his left.

 

So panic then.

 

“Seriously, Lulu!” A harsh whisper addressed him to his right. “Is now really the time?!”

 

Lelouch shrugged. “Just trying to relieve some tension.”

 

“Uh, dude?’ came an incredulous voice behind him, “I think there’s too much tension. Like waaaay too much tension for that.”

 

“Would you guys shut the fuck up?! You’re going to lead them back to us!” was a shrill cry from somewhere else in the room.

 

As soon as they left their classroom, Shirley had led them to a lab in the same building. They were all currently hiding under the lab tables in the dark, trying to wait out the attack or come up with a plan. No one had their phones anymore, Lelouch was pissed that he somehow didn’t manage to keep his after all that drama of having it, and no one had anyway to contact the outside world.

 

Well, except maybe Kallen, she might have some special terrorist communicator that Lelouch never bothered to find out about before now. She  _ probably  _ does though which could either be a good thing if these guys weren’t the Black Knights, or a really, really bad thing if they were.

 

He didn’t like to work with maybes, so Lelouch was just going to plan as if he were on his own.

 

Again.

 

“We may have some hope here.” he began, softly so only his friends could hear him. “I was able to text Sayako before they took my phone.”

 

“What?”

 

“No way, really?”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t say much since I only told her to get Nunnally out of here, but she should suspect something if wrong. Nunnally is safe, at least.” Lelouch’s voice dropped a bit towards the end of the sentence, the acting coming easier considering that’s how he felt. 

 

Playing the concerned older brother was easy when you’ve done so much method acting. 

 

“Will . . .” Rivalz voice faded out as if he was trying really hard to get the words out. “Will she help us? These are the Black Knights, and she is an Eleven after all . . .”

 

“Nunnally will help us.” Lelouch said, tone firm. “And Sayako loves her, so I have high hopes.”

 

“Uh,” Kallen sounded as if she was trying to get her meek voice back, but it was hard whenever instinct disagreed. “Why didn’t you bother with texting Suzaku? You know, our military friend who could bring some firepower?”

 

“Well, sorry if my sister seemed more important at the moment. It’s not as if I’ve had practice being in a life or death situation.” Lelouch snapped, statement double edge.

 

Kallen did the right thing and stood down. “Okay, okay, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Do you think Nina and Milly are okay?” Shirley asked, voice tight.

 

“They have history in the morning, and that’s in the North wing!” Rivalz sounded close to tears. “Those bastards said they had them!”

 

“Oh no . . .” Shirley sniffed.

 

“Hey, hey, there’s still hope.” Kallen reached around Lelouch to grab Shirley’s shoulder. “Lelouch got word out, and it doesn’t look like they’re killing students, more like they’re looking for someone.”

 

“They sure were ready to kill Lulu!” Shirley retorted, and Lelouch didn’t need to see her to know that her face was almost as red as her hair. Kallen didn’t know what to say to that it seemed, because she retreated and kept her mouth shut.

 

It was quiet for a bit before Shirley’s hand found Lelouch’s in the dark. 

 

“Why?” Her voice broke. “Why didn’t you just answer them? They were going to find out eventually, anyway. And you - you  _ antagonized  _ them. I heard what you said to that man, you were playing with him like - like you didn’t care! Like y-you didn’t care if you d-died right there. In front of all of us . . .”

 

There was no way to tell her that Lelouch knew that Kallen could fight and would save him. There was no way to make that look like anything other than him gambling with his life over some weird sense of pride. Or maybe there is, and Lelouch just hadn’t found it yet, hopefully Shirley would keep talking and give him time.

 

“What do you think would have happened if Kallen hadn’t stepped in?”

 

Oh, good, she wasn’t done.

 

“It would’ve been over, Lulu, that would’ve been the e-end. What would Nunnally do then? What would I - we do then? How - how could do, that’s not how a human is supposed to act . . . You have so much to l-live for . . .”

 

Lelouch didn’t need her to tell him that. C.C. would have brought him back from the dead just to kill him for not completing their contract. All his plans fall apart if he dies, so that’s definitely not an option. Maybe he should go with the age old ‘tell people what they want to hear’ thing.

 

“And I would have n-never had the chance to . . . . t-tell - tell you that I . . .”

 

Oh no, we need to stop that right there.

 

“I was trying to stall for time.” Lelouch spoke softly as if he was having trouble admitting this. “They had  _ guns,  _ Shirley, and we were all in trouble. I - I was hoping that help was coming. That the security was table to tell the cops what was happening and that someone was coming for us right that second, but . . .”

 

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

 

“It wasn’t happening, I just wanted to make sure no one was focusing on you guys. I just -just wanted to protect my friends and whoever they’re looking for. Buy them, the police, and  _ us  _ time. Nunnally needed a chance to get away, and I thought it was a good distraction.”

 

Lelouch squeezed Shirley’s hand, making sure his fingers were trembling. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 

Shirley sobbed and then he was suddenly caught up in a hung, feeling Kallen’s and Rivalz’s arms gripping him too. He hugged back as best he could and let them hold on for as long as they wanted.

 

“It was crazy, man.” Rivalz’s voice was thick but thankfully he wasn’t crying. “You were like some action hero.”

 

“It was really brave,” Kallen agreed. “But what are we going to do now? Just hide and pray they won’t find us?”

 

“Oh!” Rivalz cried, only to be shushed. He continued sheepishly. “There’s a panic button in the headmaster’s office. If we can get to that, there’s nothing in the world that could keep this under wraps!”

 

“But,” Shirley lifted her head from Lelouch’s shoulder, “that’s on the other side of the school. How are we going to get there without being seen?”

 

“We have to try,” Kallen spoke with authority, and Lelouch wondered if she was just done with the secret identity thing today. “People will die if we don’t.”

 

Although the good argument was “and we could die if we do”, that wasn’t going to stop the caring red head next to him, and Lelouch was interested in knowing what was happening. 

 

“Looks like we have a plan, then.” He said.

 

Rivalz did a fist pump before bemoaning Suzaku’s absence. “Of all days to not go to school!”

 

_ Good point,  _ Lelouch though. It was awfully convenient that Suzaku was called away on the day of the attack. Suzaku was too loyal to Britannia (Euphie) to betray them like this, so that might just mean someone wanted him out of the picture. 

 

And that might mean something big was going on somewhere else. 

 

Lelouch frowned as he followed his friends out the door into the hallway, ignoring pleas for them to stay and trusting Kallen to watch for terrorists. 

 

The attack on Ashford Academy is under wraps, out of the public eye and secret.   
  


Whatever was happening with Suzaku was the attention of the viceroys which probably meant that the important thing was happening here and whatever Suzaku, Cornelia, and Euphie are dealing with is a distraction.

 

Lelouch’s hand, dropped down by his side, was keeping track of the possible reasons for this.

 

  1. This is an attack by two groups at the same time.
    1. Unlikely
  2. This was two different attacks by the same group
    1. Possible, but difficult. Almost flamboyant.
  3. One is a minor distraction to cover up the other attack
    1. Highly possible.
      1. If so, what is at Ashford that could be of importance?
        1. Zero
        2. Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia



 

Lelouch had probably been compromised. It’s the only thing that would make sense, but in what identity was he discovered? The prince or the terrorist?

 

“Hey, Lulu?” 

 

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts to stare at Shirley who was looking at his with puffy, red eyes. He certainly has a gift for making her cry.

 

“Thank you for doing what you did, it was very brave, but please don’t do it again? We care about you too, and we want to protect you.” Shirley gave a watery smile before pulling him along behind Kallen and Rivalz.

 

He almost forgot what she was talking about, but it was fine. It was better than her thinking Lelouch Lamprouge was a suicidal adrenaline junkie. 

 

Besides, all the best lines have a grain of truth to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku is a little lost puppy without people telling him what to do, and nobody can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Lelouch is a cunning bastard that just has favorite people, and nobody can convince me otherwise.


	5. Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very late update, college is hard and my life is a mess.

11: 25 a.m.

  
  


_ “Gay go up, and gay go down _

_ To ring the bells of London town _

 

_ Bull’s eye and targets _

_ Say the bells of St. Margret’s” _

 

“Okay.” Kallen said in a voice that denoted her sweltering fury. “How much longer are they going to play that?”

 

If the pout on Shirley’s face and the scowl on Rivalz’ was anything to go by they were thinking the same thing. They had to put their mission on hiatus for a while because it seemed like the hallway that leads to the principal's office was also being used for the mass cattle drive the terrorists were on as they escorted lines of students towards the gym. 

 

There was the sound of marching feet and muffled voices from behind the closed door, and Lelouch was wondering how long they were going to have to hide when the sound system crackled to life. A nursery rhyme was belted out, loud enough to actually help drown out their voices as they whispered, but repetitive enough to drive Lelouch insane. 

 

After all, he knew this song, had played this game when his sister could still walk. Not the happiest of memories, and an obvious message that was grating on his nerves as the song looped over and over and over again.

 

_ “ _ _ Brickbats and tiles, _

_ Say the bells of St. Giles'. _

 

_ Halfpence _ _ and farthings, _

_ Say the bells of St. Martin's.” _

 

It was an old song, really old, and brought with it old memories.

 

“Maybe it’s supposed to mess with our heads,” Rivalz mused. “Like Chinese water torture or something.”

 

“It’s definitely messing with mine.” Shirley whispered. “It’s so  _ creepy.” _

 

_ “Oranges and lemons, _

_ Say the bells of St. Clement's.” _

 

“Does anyone recognize that voice, though?” Kallen asked. “It sounds sort of familiar somehow.”

 

Lelouch had been thinking the same thing, there was a certain cadence to the sentences that didn’t have to do with the song. The voice itself sounded musical, but cut up, as if the audio wasn’t all recorded at the same time or even on the same line. Someone probably edited different videos together to make it, as strange as that was. Why go through all of that effort when you could just have anyone sing it? This song was supposed to mean something, but Lelouch couldn’t figure it out. . 

 

Maybe that’s a good thing, though, considering what kind of attack this was supposed to be.

 

“Maybe it’s Zero?” Shirley mused. “This is his plan after all.”

 

_ “Pancakes and fritters, _

_ Say the bells of St. Peter's.” _

 

“It’s not!” Kallen instinctively snapped before she tried to smooth it over. “I-I mean it doesn’t sound like him.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that guy singing either. Giving speeches? Yes, but singing? Hard no.” Rivalz agreed. “What I do wanna know is why are the Black Knights attacking us?”   
  


“It’s not the Black Knights!” Kallen insisted. “They’re being set up by someone!”

 

“How do you know?” Shirley asked, “How can we possibly know?”

 

“I . . .” Kallen sank into herself a bit, and Lelouch could see the doubt in her eyes.

 

_ “Two sticks and an apple _

_ Say the bells at Whitechapel” _

 

“I don’t think that matters right now,” Lelouch said, even though that’s one of the biggest lies he’s told in the last hour. “There could be a number of reasons. This could just be a personal attack on one of the students - or really their parents.

 

“We don’t have a ton of nobility attending, but enough for them to have panic buttons or training for what to do in this situation. We’re not completely outclassed yet.” Lelouch pressed his ear to the closed door of the classroom they took refuge in, hearing the voices and footsteps fade a little farther away. He sat on the fact that the mic to the overhead was in the headmaster’s office. Someone had already been there, and might still be waiting for people trying to do exactly what Lelouch and his friends planned on.

 

The gun Kallen was holding wouldn’t be enough to take out who they needed to. They needed to wait and think of something else.

 

_ “Pokers and tongs _

_ Say the bells at St. Johns” _

 

“Do you think Nunna was able to tell the police?” Shirley asked. “She got out, didn’t she?”

 

“I only told Sayako, who promised me she’d get Nunnally out. I . . . don’t know if they made it.” Lelouch admitted feeling the anxiety he had been keeping to himself surge at the reminder. “We just have to hold out, and we can.”

 

_ Probably,  _ he thought.

 

_ “Kettles and pans _

_ Say the bells at St. Anne’s” _

 

“Oh my god, that’s gonna kill me before a bullet does.” Kallen snarled, glaring up at the intercom speaker. 

 

“Man, you’re really good in dangerous situations, Kallen,” Rivalz’s tone carried a hint of awe. “Honestly, I thought you’d have an asthma attack or something by now.”

 

“I don’t even have asthma,” Kallen snapped. “That’s one thing I got going for me.”

 

“He’s right, though,” Shirley smiled at her, it was shaking but a smile nonetheless. “Thanks for doing what you do.”

 

“You two are talking as if I’m a cop,” Kallen blushed, “save your praise for a real one.”

 

_ “Old Father Baldpate _

_ Say the slow bells at Aldgate” _

 

Lelouch ignored their talk as he pretended to be focused on listening for terrorists. If everyone is headed for the gym, it might be easier to get outside and go to the headmaster’s office that way. But if they make it outside, would it be better to just leave the campus completely? 

 

His Zero gear is in his room at the clubhouse, which is on the other side of campus from the gym, and no classes are scheduled there. There’s no reason for the terrorists to snoop unless they were looking for him and Nunnally specifically, and if they were, they could’ve attacked there first, grab Nunnally and wait for Lelouch to show up.

 

Instead they targeted the school, so either they’re not looking for him, or they are and didn’t know where to find him outside combing the entire academy, or some other unfortunate soul is the reason for this attack.

 

_ “We’ll see you soon, Lelouch.”  _ was what that woman promised.

 

Was that an admission of intent or just an overall threat at hurting her boss?

 

Lelouch glowered. There was too much he didn’t know.

 

_ “Maids in white aprons _

_ Say the bells at St. Cathrine’s” _

 

“Who  _ is  _ that singing?” Rivalz whined. “The not knowing is driving me crazy.”

 

“Someone famous?” Shirley wondered.

 

“I don’t follow enough celebrities to recognize this edit.” 

 

Lelouch frowned.

 

“What, like a movie star or singer?”

 

“Maybe. It could be a voice actor for all I know.”

 

A celebrity?

 

_ “You owe me ten shillings _

_ Say the bells of St. Helen’s” _

 

“It could be a clue to who’s behind this!”

“A clue? Shirley, do you think Beyonce is a terrorist? Using her talents for evil?”

 

Lelouch leaned away from the door, mind far away.

 

“ _ No,  _ not Beyonce. I just mean what since it’s the Black Knights, and they hate Britannia, it could be a cultural attack!”

 

“It’s  _ not  _ the Black Knights.”

 

_ “When will you pay me? _

_ Say the bells at Old Bailey” _

 

“Fine, Kallen, fine -”

 

“Not like they identified themselves that way or anything.”

 

“Rivalz, I swear to God, you keep annoying me with a gun in my hand -”

 

“Anyway! What I meant was, this recording could just be something they hate about us. Making fun of our celebrities or something.”

 

Lelouch slowly looked up at the speaker, face going a little pale.

 

_ “When I grow rich, _

_ Say the bells of Shoreditch” _

 

“A celebrity.” Lelouch muttered. “Think, think, think . . .”

 

“I mean, I don’t think that’s too far-fetched.”

 

“But if so, if it’s just an attack on Britannia, that doesn’t explain why they’re looking for someone specifically.”

 

Lelouch was pulling up memories he didn’t want to revisit: playing at the Aries Villa, growing up in Pendragon, he was shuffling through them like a file.

 

Absentmindedly, he sang the next lyric.

 

_ “Pray, when will that be? _

_ Say the bells of Stepney” _

 

Was it only him and Nunnally who played this? Lelouch was sure Euphie would join if she was around, but was that it?

 

He definitely never taught Suzaku this game.

 

“Does the voice really matter? Maybe it’s the song?”

 

“I’ve never heard this song before,” Kallen admitted.

 

“What? That’s crazy!”

 

“It’s not that important -”

 

“Did you not play London Bridges either? What kind of childhood were you deprived of?”

 

“Again, Rivalz, I have a gun -”

 

Some corner of Lelouch’s mind brought up the fact that Kallen probably played Kagome, Kagome over Little Sally Walker, but he kept that to himself. The part of his brain controlling speaking was thankfully distracted, so he didn’t just blurt that out.

 

_ “I’m sure I don’t know, _

_ Says the great bell at Bow” _

 

“A celebrity,” Lelouch stood up, making sure to shuffle away from the window in the door. “Someone we recognize . . .”

 

“Lulu?” Shirley sounded concerned.

 

_ “Here comes a candle to light you to bed,” _

 

No, there was someone else they’d play this game with, Lelouch just tried not to think about it. It made his actions so much worse.

 

_ “And here comes a chopper to chop off your head,” _

 

His voice was all distorted, but Lelouch wondered how he hadn’t recognized it instantly. Any hope of this attack not being about him just went out the window.

 

“That’s Clovis’ voice,” he whispered.

 

_ “Chip chop, chip chop, the last man is dead!” _

 

The song started again.

 

“Prince Clovis?” Shirley’s voice was strangled. “Then this has to be the Black Knights - Zero killed him!”

 

Kallen didn’t even have the present mind to answer, she too was just sitting in stunned silence, processing this.

 

“You’re right . . .” Rivalz said, “That’s definitely his voice. It must’ve taken them forever to comb through all of his public speeches and appearances to find the right words.”

 

The chopper to cut off your head.

 

If Lelouch tried, he could easily remember the recoil of the pistol as he looked his brother dead in the eye and fired. Could remember how he actively chose not to use his Geass in favor of making this personal, because it was -  _ of course  _ it was.

 

The room descended into darkness as the power went off.

 

Shirley almost screamed, but Kallen had thankfully slapped a hand over her face. Lelouch dropped like a stone back into a huddled position, back pressing to the door behind him, listening.

 

It was silent for a couple seconds, the panicked breathing in the room the only sound, and then the lights flickered back on.

 

Clovis’ voice wasn’t struggling through the speaker anymore, but there was noise coming from it. Muffled sounds, as if someone was moving right by the mic. There were definitely terrorists there.

 

Lelouch was hoping they would make demands, maybe invite the rest of them in on what they were after, but there was a news report playing instead, as if from a phone.

 

_ “ - here at Lionsmouth Apartments where an explosion has taken place.” _

 

Shirley gasped.

 

_ “The Royal vehicle was already outside the complex on the street, and Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia are currently on the scene. Is this a terrorist attack orchestrated by the Black Knights, hoping to take out more members of the royal family -” _

 

“Oh my god . . .” Rivalz breathed.

 

_ “ - The bomb was contained to the third floor only, thankfully. There has been news that a soldier had been inside at the time, no news over a name yet.” _

 

Lelouch’s insides went cold.

 

“Wait, wasn’t Suzaku with the princess?” Kallen hissed.

 

_ “From the force of the bomb, it is almost guaranteed that whoever was in the same room would have died on impact. There is speculation of the soldier being Suzaku Kururugi because of Princess Euphemia’s presence on site, no confirmation is available at the moment. This is Hillary Nom -” _

 

The news story ended, but the mic was still on.

 

Breathing could be heard on the other side, as if someone was leaning closer, and a satisfied voice whispers through the speaker.

 

_ “Queen takes knight. Check.” _

 

Lelouch flinced.

 

. . . .

  
  


11:57 a.m.

 

Suzaku became aware of his surroundings suddenly. 

 

He was standing in an alley, shouting and sirens blaring in the street, and he smelled smoke.

 

Trembling, Suzaku looked down at his hands, fear tearing through him. This had happened before, and he has no idea how to stop it. The blackout, the scream of  _ “I have to live!”  _ rearing its head as a toxic memory.

 

He was shaking, but Suzaku thought of Lelouch and Nunnally and forced himself to stumble into the street and accidently into a horde of reporters.

 

The yelling peeked, and Suzaku struggled to get direction under the mics in his face and cameras flashing. He stood on watery knees and tried in vain to escape until someone was suddenly in his arms.

 

The smell of strawberries and the flash of pink took a while for him to interpret, but when the cameras kept flashing and the screams and questions crescendoed, Suzaku realised he had instinctively hugged Princess Euphemia back.

 

He pushed her away and fell into a position of reverence befitting his station, kneeling on the asphalt and finally noticing the charred edges of his uniform, the cuts that sliced it apart. There were bits of glass in his skin. Suzaku hadn’t felt the sting until now.

 

Suzaku couldn’t hear what she was saying, but her concerned purple eyes rimmed with tears gave him all the information he needed. He waited for Cornelia to command the paparazzi away, appraising his cowered form.

 

“Another miraculous escape from certain death, Kururugi,” she admitted.

 

“Thank goodness! Suzaku, please stand up, we need to get you to an ambulance!” Euphemia’s voice was strangled and high pitched.

 

“I’m fine, Your Highness,” Suzaku spoke in disbelief, “not even a scratch. I’m ready to continue.”

 

“Nonsense! I -”

 

“Euphie, stop.” Cordelia’s eyes were as hot as the fire Suzaku couldn’t remember. “What happened up there?”

 

Suzaku struggled for a second to remember: the note, the picture, the promise. He gave a shuddering exhale, reminding himself to not mention the picture. 

 

“There was a note,” he began, throat dry, “I used my gun to open it, and it just said ‘queen takes knight’. The room . . . blew up after that.”

 

“How did you escape?”

 

“I - I don’t know, Your Highness.” Suzaku swallowed. “I just moved and suddenly I was in an alley.”

 

Princess Cornelia hummed in thought. “That’s a chess reference.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Suzaku lowered his head again. “I apologize for not bringing the note to you.”

“Suzaku,  _ the room blew up!”  _ Euphie cried, tears freely falling from her eyes. “It’s fine, we’re just thankful you brought  _ yourself  _ back.”

 

“Go to the medics,” Cornelia ordered, hand coming up to cup her chin. “A chess move . . .”

 

When Suzaku winced trying to get up, Euphemia was by his side in an instant, helping him to wander over to the ambulance.

 

He had been right about his wounds, thankfully, since the medic was just needing to disinfect and bandage them. 

 

“We’ll be there as soon as I’m done,” the medic spoke to his coworker who was loading up the ambulance, “This’ll just take one second.”

 

“Hurry up, we have to move it! That tip came in ten minutes ago!”

 

“I know! But seeing as two princesses were at this one, there was a priority to be here!”

 

“Is there something wrong?” Princess Euphemia asked.

 

The medic bowed his head to her, hurrying to tie off a bandage on Suzaku’s upper arm. “Yes, Your Highness, there was an anonymous tip made to the emergency call line about a terrorist attack that ended up a hostage situation.”

 

“Oh goodness,” Euphie’s hands crept over her mouth. “Where?”

 

“Ashford Academy, Your Highness,” the medic finished, and gave Suzaku a soft pat on his back. “Okay, you’re good to go.”

 

Suzaku thought he might still need a medic, though.

 

It feels like his heart stopped.


End file.
